Seven Deadly Sins
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Megatron shows Bumblebee a world of new sins and pleasures as they both explore the extent of their seven most deadly sins.


_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

"_**The seven capital sins, often called the seven deadly sins; these sins are called the capital sins because they destroy the charity in a man's heart and thus may lead to eternal death."**_

_**Acedia**_

"_**Sloth is defined as spiritual or emotional apathy, neglecting what God has spoken, and being physically and emotionally inactive. **__**Acedia**__** is a Latin word, from Greek **__**ἁκηδείᾱ**__**, meaning "Carelessness". Religious views concerning the need for one to work to support society and further God's plan and work also suggest that, through inactivity, one invites the desire to sin. "For Satan finds some mischief still for idle hands to do." ("Against Idleness and Mischief" by Isaac Watts)."**_

Bumblebee was cycling air faster than he ever had in his lifecycle. The patrol was supposed to be short and simple. It was the night patrol so the streets were generally empty of any human or Decepticon activity in his sector. His comm. Link had been broken for the past few days but the D-Cons had been pretty quiet and Bumblebee hadn't been worried about But he had happened across something so unusual that his first reaction was panic.

Megatron himself was stalking through the city like an enormous gray wolf.

"Come out, little Autobot…" A deep voice growled and Bumblebee shivered, trying to stifle his venting, which sounded like a roar in his audials. There was a thud of a pede on the ground. "I can smell you."

Bumblebee shuddered and tried to shrink further into the ground, for the first time in his life wishing he was smaller so that he could vanish.

Suddenly a large, black hand grabbed him and Bumblebee let out a small squeak as he was thrown over several buildings, landing with a crunch in a vacant lot. His shoulder armor cracked and he cursed loudly but he wasn't able to move before an enormous hand was on his chestplate.

Megatron knelt over him, lazily rumbling as he looked down at him, a sated smirk on his lips as he drumming his fingers against the concrete and metal. Megatron looked him over with interest and Bumblebee fidgeted nervously.

Megatron rumbled, peering down at enormous blue optics and the soft little face. He was fascinated by the brilliant yellow armor and the compact build. He was so much smaller than Megatron himself, so much smaller than any Decepticon as a matter of fact. He was slender as well, not skinny or stout as most minibots were. Slender, sleek.

"Please, let me go…" Bumblebee could feel the harsh pressure on his chest and knew that struggling could potentially kill him. The enormous warlord above him chuckled.

"Only if you spend the hour with me." Megatron purred and Bumblebee shuddered, nodding with wide optics. Megatron lifted his hand and Bumblebee instantly began to dart away, only for that enormous paw to fall on his leg, pinning him effectively. "Now that wasn't what an honorable Autobot would do." Megatron drawled, lazily spinning Bumblebee's wheel. Bumblebee gasped and wriggled.

"Stop!" He protested, trying to kick the larger mech off. "Sensitive!"

"Hmmm? Really?" Megatron chuckled and leaned down , nipping at the leg wheel firmly, causing Bumblebee to let out a strangled noise. "Delicious…" Megatron murmured.

"Please…" Bumblebee whined, his vocaliser keening in stress.

"Ah-ah-ah, little Autobot, an hour of your company for your freedom, that was our deal." Megatron pulled Bumblebee back, stroking his leg lazily. He looked like an enormous gray lion toying with it's prey. Bumblebee gasped as Megatron began to explore his body more thoroughly. "Come to me, little Autobot, only forty nine more minutes then you are free to go." Megatron smirked. "Let us make the most of it."

Bumblebee tried to scream as his armor was cracked and torn off, exposing his black protoform. He tried to cover himself, but Megatron's large hands were all over him, pinning and groping and stroking him.

The small Autobot gasped and felt heat rising in his core as the older mech's ministrations made something click on in his lower abdomen. He was confused and worried, nothing like this had ever happened before. He felt like he was… leaking?

"Getting wet already?" Megatron asked, grinning widely as he saw the pale blue lubricant leaking from Bumblebee's exposed port. He touched the gapping opening, tracing the rim and rubbing his knuckles along it teasingly. Bumblebee gasped and writhed, still pinned by a large hand. He whimpered and keened, confusion covering his face.

"What is this?" He asked, feeling an aching throb beginning to curl through him. "Ah!" Bumblebee grabbed at the hand on his chest, bucking when Megatron barely pressed his finger into him, stretching him slightly. He gasped and whimpered, staring at the larger mech in confusion. "Don't… please… stop…"

Megatron smirked.

"You don't really want that, don't you?" Bumblebee whined as Megatron pressed further for a moment, barely penetrating him, before pulling back. "Anyway, the hour is finished." Megatron stood, looking at his lubricant stained fingers before licking them lewdly, smirking at Bumblebee. "I will see you again, little Autobot."

And with that he took off and Bumblebee lay in the lot, vents heaving and burning on the inside, trying to cool himself before he broke something.

He managed to gather up his armor and replace it, groaning at the large cracks. How would he explain this to Ratchet?

Megatron landed in the cave that substituted as his base, smirking to himself as he lazily stalked through the halls to his throne, sitting on the enormous chair. His optics dimmed as he recalled the pleasured face of the Autobot. A pretty little lay, yes… Megatron hummed to himself as he traced the edge of his interface panel with his thumb, feeling his aching cord press against the metal. The little yellow Autobot had aroused him more than any other had in a long time… Perhaps he would explore the possibility of letting him live when his reign became absolute.

But thoughts like that were better left for another time. Now he needed to relieve himself. His vents were whirring and his entire body burned and ached. He needed relief now. Opening his panel he stared at his cord for a moment before offlining his optics and wrapping his hand around it and stroking it firmly. He wanted to imagine the little yellow compact riding his cord, but he knew that if he did such a thing that he would move this whole affair too far too soon. So he contented himself with the thought of small hands stroking him. He groaned as he overloaded, optics flickering online as he stared at the pool of transfluid on his thighs and abdomen. He pressed his fingers to his lips and imagined kissing full, pouting lips before slumping in his seat, drifting into recharge slowly. He would see to it that he saw the Autobot again. And perhaps their next encounter would be more… intimate.

**Invidia**

_**Envy**__** (also called **__**invidiousness**__**) is best defined as an emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another's **__**(perceived)**__** superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it."Envy can also derive from a sense of low self-esteem that results from an upward social comparison threatening a person's self image: another person has something that the envier considers to be important to have. If the other person is perceived to be similar to the envier, the aroused envy will be particularly intense, because it signals to the envier that it just as well could have been he or she who had the desired object.**_

Megatron was not one inclined towards envy. He was a self confident mech and tended to see himself and others as he was and they were. He was an attractive, charismatic and powerful mech and he knew it.

So why, pray tell, did he suddenly feel green envy curling in his tanks when he saw the little yellow Autobot being carried to his room by the Autobot commander?

The Autobots thought their base well hidden, in plain sight where none would look. They were unaware of how constant their surveillance was. It hadn't taken long to track them down and with professor Sumdac's stolen bugs it was easy to check in on the Autobot base. Until now, the bugs had been used for solely professional reasons. Until now, Megatron had never felt the urge or need to go to the Autobot base.

Until now he hadn't wanted to destroy the Prime so entirely.

The bug scrambled into the little yellow Autobot's room, watching the recharging mech. Primus, he was so young.

The Prime was stroking the smaller mech's helm, teasing sensory horns carefully before patting his cheek gently.

"Recharge well, Bumblebee." The mech murmured before leaning down and nuzzling his cheek. Megatron felt sick to his tanks as he watched the Prime leave, his gaze dark as he watched the live feed that was being played directly into his processor.

"Bumblebee…" He murmured, watching the youngling recharge. He wandered the base, checking in on several operations all the while, keeping part of his attention on the feed.

He remained like that for some time before he stretched and looked around, standing and shifting to stretch his arms over his head, joints sliding back into place with a series of pops and cracks. He then began to bounce on his pedes for a few moments before he shot out the door. Megatron paused mid-sentence as he spoke with Lugnut about security protocols for their base before mentally shaking himself and continuing his conversation while having the bug follow Bumblebee through the base.

The small yellow mech was fast, but his reflexes weren't the best as he soon collided with the ninjabot. Megatron was walking down the hall when this happened and he stared ahead blankly when he watched the ninjabot scold Bumblebee before helping him to his pedes, touching him far more than necessary.

"Um… Prowl?" Bumblebee shivered when the black mech's hand slid over his waist.

"Yes?" Prowl stared down at the yellow mech and Megatron wanted nothing more than his head on a platter mounted on the wall.

"Please stop… touching…" Bumblebee whimpered and Megatron's fist clenched.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, it's just..." Prowl didn't move, keeping his hand on Bumblebee's waist, leaning down. "I just… Can't resist." He leaned down to kiss Bumblebee, and Megatron saw red as their lips touched.

With a roar he turned and slammed his fist into the nearest wall, leaving a sizable hole. He wrapped his hand around the circuitry within and ripped it out, throwing it aside as the feed continued.

Bumblebee stiffened and shoved Prowl away, staring at him in horror.

"Bumblebee?" Bumblebee's optics filled with clensing fluid and he slapped Prowl's face so hard that there was a hand shaped dent on his face. Megatron grinned as Bumblebee ran off, transforming and tearing off down the street in a squeal of rubber.

Megatron paused before offlining the feed and taking a deep vent. A slow, sly grin curled across his lips and he looked up at the nearest wall. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage to capture the little yellow Autobot…

_**Ira**_

"_**Anger**__** is an emotion. The physical effects of anger include increased heart rate, blood pressure, and levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline. Some view anger as part of the fight or flight brain response to the perceived threat of harm. Anger becomes the predominant feeling behaviorally, cognitively, and physiologically when a person makes the conscious choice to take action to immediately stop the threatening behavior of another outside force. The English term originally comes from the term **__**angr**__** of Old Norse language. Anger can have many physical and mental consequences."**_

"Ugh! Ngh!" Bumblebee transformed his hands and charged his stingers, slamming them into the decrepit old car in the junkyard. He sent a roundhouse into its chassis, sending the old car rolling onto its side.

"Fascinating." A deep voice rumbled behind him and Bumblebee jumped, turning to see Megatron watching him as he lounged on a pile of scrap metal, legs spread wide and confident as he rested his chin on his fist. "You can barely make a dent in that thing, but you insist on attempting to destroy it."

"Fuck off." The human swear word felt far more filthy than any other Cybertronian swear he knew.

"Is that an offer, Bumblebee?"

"No it is-" Bumblebee stared at the other mech in surprise. "How did you know my name?"

"I know quite a bit, little Bee." Bumblebee stiffened at the "little" comment, his stingers charging again. "I also know about why you're here now… Prowl did something quite… aggravating?"

Bumblebee stared at the Decepticon before he suspiciously glared at him. Hi comm. Link let out a sharp buzz, demanding his attention but he ignored it. Prowl had been comming him for the past two hours he had been gone.

"You saw that?"

"I saw that."

"How?"

"I have my methods." Bumblebee didn't like that answer, but he didn't want to use up the warlord's civility. His comm. Link buzzed again and he ignored it. Megatron stood and Bumblebee crouched, holding out his stingers defensively.

"Now, Bumblebee…" Megatron's hand shot out and Bumblebee dodged, rolling to between Megatron's legs and shoving his stinger into his ankle. Megatron grinned at the pleasurable jolt that shot through his leg, turning to look down at Bumblebee.

"I'm quite impressed…" He moved to stomp on Bumblebee, but the compact leapt away, using his wheels to gain speed as he circled the warlord, launching himself to Megatron's unprotected side.

The warlord turned and slammed his arm into Bumblebee's torso, sending the smaller mech flying into a pile of junk. Bumblebee heaved, his vents churning as he watched the enormous warlord approach him slowly. He offlined his optics and waited for the inevitable.

"Get up." A gentle caress to his chestplate and Bumblebee shuddered, trying to move away. Megatron's hand encased him and Bumblebee whimpered, staring up at the larger mech. "Prepare yourself once more."

"You're… You're not going to kill me?"

"I could." Megatron tightened his grip before flicking his wrist and sending Bumblebee skidding across the ground to roll onto his pedes. "But that would be entirely too unentertaining." And completely opposite of my goal, the thought to himself. Megatron's swords were suddenly out and Bumblebee felt the pressing need to move as he was charged. He dodged and rolled until he was right beneath the tyrant, trying to avoid the enormous swords.

Something about the chase, the running on raw instincts, had him overheating soon. And as he burned more fuel from his vents battling the heat he became clumsier and more desperate to avoid the enormous mech.

Megatron suddenly turned his sword so that his blade was directed upwards and brought the handle down directly on Bumblebee's abdomen. It wasn't a vicious, killing blow, but it served its purpose and stopped Bumblebee on his back, the smaller mech staring up at Megatron, panting and wriggling beneath the mech.

Megatron's gaze fogged with condensation as he stared down at the smaller mech, taking in the heaving chest plate and splayed legs that were propped up, giving Megatron a perfect view of the small interface panel.

"Ugh… Me-megatron?" Bumblebee panted as he watched the tyrant lower himself, pressing his nose to Bumblebee's panel. Bumblebee gasped and bucked, feeling the sword slide aside, replaced by a hand massaging his black stomach plating. "Ah!" Bumblebee bucked and writhed when Megatron slid his hot, slick glossa along the heated metal.

"So hot already?" Megatron murmured and Bumblebee keened with the vibrations.

"Why are you – ngah! – doing this?"

"I need a reason?" Megatron asked, clicking Bumblebee's pelvic armor open manually as the smaller mech twitched and stared at him.

"This is some sick Decepticon trick isn't it?" Bumblebee asked breathily, the larger mech moaning as he released his own interfacing panel. Bumblebee's optics widened and his mouth opened slightly as he stared down at the mech. He had never seen his own spike, much less another mech's. The spike was enormous and had ridges along its length. It was easily as thick both of Bumblebee's thighs and the young mech whimpered as Megatron slid forward on his knees.

"What are you…?" Bumblebee gasped when Megatron groaned and rocked his hips forward, rubbing the length of his cord along Bumblebee's port. Bumblebee gasped and struggled, pushing at the mech's hands and arms weakly.

"Don't worry, little Bee, not today…" Bumblebee whimpered as Megatron rubbed his port and spike, the enormous mech thrusting against his thigh firmly. Bumblebee gasped as the ridges stimulated the nodes on the edge of his port, the inside throbbing to be filled as the young mech bucked and rubbed his hips against Megatron's, his own small spike sliding and catching on Megatron's as the large mech engulfed him, eclipsing him as surely as the moon eclipsed the sun.

Overload was violent and sent Bumblebee shuddering and screaming over the edge, Megatron's hand supporting him as he fell limp. The larger mech heaved through his vents as he stared down at the dazed Bumblebee. So beautiful and innocent, confusion covering his face.

"Bumblebee!" Megatron jerked upwards, looking at the direction of the voice.

"Hey, little buddy!"

"Bumblebee, where are you?"

Bumblebee was offline and Megatron growled as he pulled the mech to his chestplate, closing his own interfacing panel and powering up his thrusters, taking off into the sky quickly.

"Look! It's Megatron!"

"What has he got with him?"

"It's Bumblebee!"

"Shoot him down!"

But it was too late, Megatron had taken off with Bumblebee.

_**Luxuria**_

"_**Lust**__** is a craving for sexual intimacy, sometimes to the point of assuming a self-indulgent character. Lust, or a desire for the flesh of another, is considered a sin in the three major Abrahamic religions when indulged outside of marriage. Today, the meaning of the word still has differing meanings as shown in the Merriam-Webster definition. Lust: 1. a: pleasure, delight b: personal inclination: wish 2. intense or unbridled sexual desire: lasciviousness 3. a: intense longing: craving a lust to succeed b: enthusiasm, eagerness admired his lust for life."**_

Bumblebee groaned as he onlined, looking around blearily. His optics clicked several times before managing to focus. He immediately jerked upward when he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place with his last memories being those of Megatron overloading him. He was sitting on a berth far too enormous to belong to anyone in the Autobot base. The walls seemed to be made of stone and long stalagmites hung from the ceiling like a strange chandelier. There was a computer terminal nearby but it was offline and Bumblebee saw a cabinet with what had to be oil and energon within.

The young bot tried to move but he found himself unable to move further than a few feet. He got near the edge of the berth before he was stopped. He turned and saw an energy chain mounted on the wall and connected to a loose, light collar around Bumblebee's throat. He hadn't even realized it was there. Bumblebee felt his spark pound in his chest with panic. What was going to happen to him? Was Megatron going to… touch him again?

His body heated unashamedly as he thought of the Decepticon leader's touch. Memories of his touch and his optics solely focused on HIM made Bumblebee feel strangely giddy. It was no secret that Bumblebee thrived on attention and to have MEGATRON so completely focused on him was… arousing? Bumblebee shifted on his knees and placed his servos on his cheekplates as he felt himself heating up even more.

Nobody paid attention to him back with the Autobots… Not like Megatron paid attention to him…

No. This was wrong, he was an Autobot, Megatron was – well – Megatron! The heartless Decepticon bastard. He shouldn't be thinking of him like that. Much less wanting his touch so much.

But why was he so against the Decepticons? His parents… His parents had been Autobots, he knew that much, but they had abandoned him. Every other Autobot he had ever met had done nothing but look down on him with disgust. Even his friends, the crew that he had worked with the past several stellar cycles, he knew they didn't really like him.

But the Decepticons had been fighting him and abusing him just as much as the Autobots. He had lost count of the times he was almost offlined by Starscream, Blackarachnia or Blitzwing.

But Megatron had never really hurt him… Never made any truly violent move towards him…

Bumblebee's thoughts were so conflicted that he didn't notice when Megatron returned and watched him silently, like a lion watching his lioness as she lounged.

Bumblebee whimpered in confusion at his thoughts, clutching his helm and beginning to feel coolant cover and leak from his optics to cool his heated faceplate.

An enormous hand reached over and Bumblebee jumped as the thick finger wiped away his tears. Impassive red optics stared down at him and Bumblebee clutched the huge finger, feeling much like a sparkling in front of an adult mech.

"Why are you crying?" Megatron asked and Bumblebee shivered, offlining his optics.

"I… I don't know! I've been taken away from my friends. You did… something to me! And I liked it! I shouldn't like anything about you! But I do and I want more! But I shouldn't want more, it's wrong and disgusting and the Autobots will kick me out and I'll have nowhere to go and – and – and-"

Bumblebee turned and purged his tanks, the stress making him sick to his stomach. All the while Megatron's large hand stroked his back and face, much like he would a cat. Bumblebee heaved and sobbed and screamed and the Decepticon leader stared at him with that level, unconcerned face.

"You are very young, Bumblebee." Bumblebee looked up at the mech, weary and upset and so very WANTING. "The Autobots have had stellar-cycles to corrupt you and twist your perception of what is right and wrong." Megatron stroked Bumblebee's face and tilted his chin to make optic contact. "Let me show you another paradigm."

"Why…" Bumblebee sobbed and Megatron gently moved so that their lips could meet in a gentle kiss.

He didn't answer but slowly slid his glossa against full, pouting lips, capturing Bee's bottom lip between his own and sucking gently. Bumblebee whimpered and allowed his mouth to fall open, Megatron exploring the cavity eagerly. Bumblebee moaned and sucked on the thick glossa inside his mouth, running his own glossa against it and unconsciously sliding his arms as far around the Decepticon leader as he could, clinging to him.

Megatron pulled away and leaned down to whisper in Bumblebee's audial, one hand curling around the yellow mech's pert little aft.

"The reason I never killed you, Bumblebee, is because you are not a threat to me. You could assist me greatly and not in this war." Megatron purred and licked Bumblebee's sensory horns, sucking on one gently before whispering once more. "You could provide me with an heir, with a sparkling worthy of carrying my heritage and legacy."

"A sp-sparkling?"

"Yes…" Megatron hissed as his panel snapped open, his fingers lining Bumblebee's panel and massaging gently to coax him open. "Give me this, Bumblebee, give me your spark and body and mind and I will give you the entire cosmos."

Bumblebee gasped as his panel snapped open, whining when Megatron slid a finger within, feeling the seal along his inner walls, grinning at the sign of his virginity. He rubbed the seal and Bumblebee whimpered, rocking his hips into Megatron's hand.

"Be mine, little Honey Bee…"

Bumblebee gasped and nodded, staring up at Megatron with wide optics.

"Just… Look at me…" Bumblebee whimpered, clutching at the Decepticon as Megatron smirked at him.

"As long as you're mine." Megatron murmured before rubbing his spike against Bumblebee's port, the smaller mech gasping and shaking when he felt the ridges stimulating his port and cord.

"Careful…" Bumblebee whimpered when he felt the tip pressing into him. Megatron rumbled softly and nuzzled Bumblebee's faceplate before slowly pushing into the well lubricated port.

Bumblebee shrieked and gasped, sobbing as his seal was broken and the tip slid into him. Megatron froze, panting at the tight, wet warmth surrounding him. It felt like his cord was going to be squeezed off. Bumblebee sobbed and rocked his hips, wanting more even though he was already halfway filled. Megatron groaned and pushed forward slowly, watching with morbid fascination as Bumblebee's hands went to his hips, undoing the tight armor there clumsily as he was stretched and filled.

"More…" Bumblebee begged softly, tossing his head back and forth in a libidos manner as his legs tried to spread further, going obscenely wide as Megatron filled him. Megatron choked on his own vents as he pushed even further forward, he was a third in and Bumblebee was screaming in pleasure and pain.

Megatron considered pulling back but Bumblebee rocked his hips forward even more, fingers scrabbling at Megatron's arms to coax him closer. Megatron never figured the smaller mech to be masochistic but he didn't complain as he thrust forward. Halfway in and Bumblebee shrieked even louder, throwing his helm back and clenching. Megatron gasped and panted, thrusting all the way in, feeling the tip of his spike hit Bumblebee's something. Something gave inside the small mech and Bumblebee panted softly, remaining still as he stared down at their connected hips. His abdomen and chest felt filled as well as his port and he gasped, staring blearily up into red optics before he overloaded violently, electricity discharging down his body through their connection and into Megatron as transfluid spilled from his spike onto his abdomen. The larger mech was taken by surprise and roared as he overloaded, filling the smaller mech's tanks directly. He pulled out and noticed energon mingling with the lubricant and transfluid.

"Fuck." He hissed the human explicative, finding it far more satisfying as he stripped Bumblebee of his armor to see what was wrong.

He growled when he saw a hole in Bumblebee's reproduction tanks. He'd need to be taken to med bay.

_**Superbia**_

_**Pride**__** is, depending on the interactional and cultural context, either a high sense of one's personal status (i.e., leading to judgements of personality and character) or the specific mostly positive emotion that is a product of praise or independent self-reflection. Philosophers and social psychologists have noted that pride is a complex secondary emotion which requires the development of a sense of self and the mastery of relevant conceptual distinctions (e.g., that pride is distinct from happiness and joy) through language-based interaction with others. Some social psychologists identify it as linked to a signal of high social status. One definition of pride in the first sense comes from St. Augustine: "the love of one's own excellence". In this sense, the opposite of pride is humility. Pride is sometimes viewed as excessive or as a vice, sometimes as proper or as a virtue. While some philosophers such as Aristotle (and George Bernard Shaw) consider pride a profound virtue, most world religions consider it a sin.**_

Bumblebee awoke to the sound of light clicks along metal. He frowned and sat up, gasping at the sharp pain in his chest. He felt sore all over, especially in his port.

"Ach, jou are avake." A slender, skeletal figure with gray coloring walked over and Bumblebee noticed that his feet were strangely crab-like in structure, standing on individual tips instead of an actual pede. He looked sharp and untouchable, cynical and strangely unalive. "Are jou feelink any of zhe pains?"

"Who are you?"

"Scalpel, nov, pains?" His accent was strange and thick but Bumblebee understood.

"My chest?"

"Ach, ja, from reformat." Scalpel waved the statement away. "Vill be passink soon."

"Reformat?"

"Body small, not too small for Mekatron, but beink small. Had to move zhinks." Scalpel made a motion with his hands of moving things around and Bumblebee panicked slightly. "Simple procedure."

Scalpel looked Bumblebee over and made a short sound.

"Armor vas harder. But is good, ja."

Bumblebee blinked in surprise before looking down at himself and gasping in surprise. His armor had been replaced. The armor was similar with dominantly yellow colors but it looked sharper with spiked wheels and several spikes on his rounded but sharp shoulder, knee and hip armor. His boosters had been modified as well and he could feel thrusters on his pedes. He was still some form of car, but it was obvious that he was flight capable as well.

"Wow…" Bumblebee murmured and Scalpel smirked.

"Ja, wundubar, ja?"

"Yeah…" Bumblebee felt over his sleek, slender body, admiring the curves that his new body had. It was still his protoform underneath, but this armor was far lighter and more durable than his other heavy, bulky armor.

"Impressive." A voice called from the doorway and Bumblebee turned to see Megatron leaning on it, smirking as he looked Bumblebee over openly.

"It's different…" Bumblebee blushed, looking down at himself self-consciously.

"It's perfect." Megatron murmured, turning his gaze to Scalpel. "You truly are a master of your art."

"Ja, ja, ja, I knov, nov beat it." Scalpel shooed the two mechs out of the med bay and Bumblebee felt over himself. He had never had this nice of armor and it was strange for him to feel so well clad.

"You look ravishing." Megatron rumbled and Bumblebee felt himself heat in embarrassment. "I would like for you to join me for a meal this evening." Megatron turned to the youngling. "I have business to tend to, you are free to roam the base."

"You think I won't run off the first chance I get?"

Megatron smirked and his optics dimmed.

"I am positive you won't, little Bee." Bumblebee shivered at the way the larger mech spoke the nick name, nodding numbly as he stared up at the mech that he barely came up to his thighs. Megatron knelt and kissed Bumblebee, sucking on his lower lip as if it were a rare energon sweet before slowly pulling away. "Our quarters at 1900 cycles."

"Yes, sir." Bumblebee murmured dazedly. Megatron smirked and licked Bumblebee's olfactory sensor gently before pulling away completely and walking down the hall.

Bumblebee slumped against the wall and blushed deeply, sliding down the wall. He was smitten.

He wasn't sure whether he should be worried about that…

_**Gula**_

_**Derived from the Latin **__**gluttire**__**, meaning to gulp down or swallow, **__**gluttony**__** (Latin, **__**gula**__**) is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. In the Christian religions, it is considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food, or its withholding from the needy. Depending on the culture, it can be seen as either a vice or a sign of status. Where food is relatively scarce, being able to eat well might be something to take pride in. But in an area where food is routinely plentiful, it may be considered a sign of self-control to resist the temptation to over-indulge.**_

The meal laid out for them was the most lavish that Bumblebee had ever seen. He felt strange sitting beside Megatron on the cushion strewn floor. There was a low table that had a variety of energon and a decanter of oil that was obviously an antique from the golden age if the light golden GLASS that was twisted and curled into the elegant shape was any indication.

"My Carrier was a glass blower, a very rare guild in Kaon." Megatron explained as he poured two glasses of oil. "He was one of the best of his time, before the Great War."

"You were born before the Great War?" Bumblebee asked in surprise as he took the offered glass.

"Yes, little Bee, I fought in the Great War against your Prime's grandfather, the first Optimus Prime."

"Wow…" Bumblebee gasped. "What was it like?" Megatron smirked as he took a long drink of oil.

"The war was a long one and I was young, quick to anger and foolish in my use of my resources. I was nothing but rage and power and my troops were commanded by fear and fear alone. Now, I have grown older and wiser, I know how to gain the loyalty of my troops." Megatron made a grand gesture, his glass still held in his hand. "My entire army is willing to lay their bodies as shields to protect me and the Decepticon cause still runs strong."

Bumblebee absently took a sip of the oil and almost instantly coughed on it. He wasn't used to the strong drink and coughed, the liquid spilling down his chin and neck, dripping onto his chest.

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee looked down at himself, trying to avoid feeling too stupid. Megatron chuckled and leaned down licking at Bumblebee's chin and neck, Bumblebee gasped and clutched at the silver helm and Megatron slid his glossa further down.

"Quite delicious, nonetheless." Megatron murmured against Bumblebee's stomach, tilting the compact back and lifting a slender thigh. Bumblebee whimpered and gasped, watching in fascination as the warlord licked at his thigh and sucked on the smooth golden plating.

The Decepticon leader reached over and grabbed a cube of energon, pouring it over the younger mech's body liberally, the glowing pink liquid freezing cold and bright against Bumblebee's armor. He gasped and arched as the liquid splashed over his body, seeping into his armor seams and joints. He shivered and gasped as his armor was removed, his own hands sliding along Megatron's shoulders and helm, plucking at his armor. The younger mech stared up at the older mech, taking in his brilliant silver visage. He sighed and slid his hands to Megatron's helmet, fanning his fingers out and pushing at the covering.

Megatron smirked and leaned back, energon staining his face and body almost as much as Bumblebee's. He reached up and flicked the clasps holding his helmet in place, sliding it off and placing it to the side. Bumblebee gasped as there was a series of small clicks and several long crests extended from the warlord's helm, encrusted with red designs and sharpened to lethal tips. They looked like a lion's mane and Bumblebee smiled shyly as he reached for them.

Megatron tilted his head into the touch and purred as sensors long forgotten were ignited and Bumblebee stroked and fondled them curiously. The warlord began sucking and licking at Bumblebee's armor, removing each piece when it was cleaned of all fluids. Finally Megatron finished stripping his mate and Bumblebee began fiddling with his armor, flicking at catches and caressing edges, trying to coax his mate out of the thick battle-armor. Megatron growled and shucked his armor, revealing his thick protoform. While Bumblebee's was smooth and slender beneath his armor, Megatron's was bulkier and had ridges similar to those on his spike along his body. Bumblebee whined and slid his dainty hands into the crevices between Megatron's abdomen, fondling wires and tanks. Megatron growled and pressed his mouth to Bumblebee's, their glossae tangling together as they moved.

Megatron grunted as he slowly pressed into Bumblebee, that same moist, hot tightness surrounding him. Bumblebee whined and gasped, breathlessly calling out the warlord's name as they mated, Megatron growling as his spark chamber – exposed and engorged from want – split open to reveal his crackling spark, silver-white behind the blue tinted glass. Bumblebee whimpered as he took the enormous spike, staring at Megatron's spark and arching as he allowed his own chamber to open to show a bright yellow spark like a small sun within his chest.

Their sparks met, mingling and crackling as the plasma within their chambers melted together before retracting into their own chests as overload took them. Bumblebee gasped as he felt his reproduction tank snap open, allowing the copious amount of transfluid spilling from his mate to fill him as a small amount of spark plasma dribbled down into the tank as well. He hummed and purred at the feeling, melting as he was laid on the bed, Megatron detaching their interfacing hardware before flopping strutlessly beside him. Bumblebee smiled and curled against the large mech, purring loudly as he fell into recharge.

_**Avarice**_

_**Greed**__** (Latin, **__**avaritia**__**), also known as **__**avarice**__** or **__**covetousness**__**, is, like lust and gluttony, a sin of excess. However, greed (as seen by the church) is applied to a very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status, and power. St. Thomas Aquinas wrote that greed was "a sin against God, just as all mortal sins, in as much as man condemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things." In Dante's Purgatory, the penitents were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts. "Avarice" is more of a blanket term that can describe many other examples of greedy behavior. These include disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason, especially for personal gain, for example through bribery**____**. Scavenging and hoarding of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of violence, trickery, or manipulation of authority are all actions that may be inspired by greed. Such misdeeds can include simony, where one profits from soliciting goods within the actual confines of a church.**_

"You got five breems." Bumblebee nodded, looking up at the strung up Decepticon leader. He waited until the guard left before speaking.

"You've changed." Megatron murmured, smiling at his mate. He still wore Decepticon made armor, but he had obviously been modified at some point. His stingers now permanently resides on his forearms, ready to slide into action.

"Not much." Bumblebee murmured, staring sadly up at his mate. "What have they done to you…" He walked forward and stroked Megatron's face. "I never thought it would be so hard to go back to them."

"It is far better for you to be with the Autobots than to be here with me." Megatron whispered, looking down at Bumblebee's stomach. The armor was slightly pushed out, Bumblebee's pregnant stomach hidden easily by the corset-like metal. "Can I see it?" Bumblebee smiled and nodded, reaching down to retract the tight plating manually. His protoform peeled back slightly and Megatron's optics widened at the sight of the large sparkling protoform curled within Bumblebee's clear, sack-like reproduction tank. It was sucking it's thumb and shifting slightly and Megatron smiled warmly, leaning down to nuzzle his sparkling.

"He's perfect." The tyrant murmured, unable to embrace his mate, but still wanting to touch him.

"I want you to be with us… I want you to be there when he is born, to be his Creator."

"Shhh…" Megatron whispered, kissing Bumblebee's tank gently. "I will, Honey-Bee… I will be all that and more… In time."

Bumblebee bit his lip and nodded, kissing Megatron gently one last time before the guard came in to lead him out of the prison cell. The guard sneered at the warlord as Bumblebee left, locking the door once more.

Megatron waited until the evening, when the lights in his cell were shut off, before sliding the miniscule laser scalpel that Bumblebee had transferred to his mouth from the kiss to between his teeth, activating it and turning to begin slicing off chunks of his chains, occasionally scoring his own wrists with the blade. He had had several other "guests" so the blame couldn't be pinned on Bumblebee, after all, Bumblebee had been frisked for weapons rather thoroughly.

The first shackle fell and Megatron smirked, moving his hand to break the other shackles. An alarm sounded and Megatron hid beside the door, waiting for the guard to open it. He was not disappointed and when the guard unlocked and slid the door open Megatron slammed his fist into the mech's face, grabbing his gun and shooting him in the spark chamber before moving to free the other Decepticons on his way out.

Bumblebee waited for his mate on the distant planet, pacing the foliage strewn ground.

"He'll be fine, Bumblebee." Oil Slick reassured him for what had to be the tenth time in the last cycle. "We've seen through all possible outcomes, they all ended pretty well."

"What about the ones where he was just captured again?"

"Let's try not to think of that one." Strika called from where she had been watching the sky for the escapees. Bumblebee had been living for the past several stellar cycles with Team Chaar, his pregnancy having been prolonged without Megatron to write the codes for the sparkling. The entire team had been gracious to him only because he was Megatron's Sparkmate. The fact that he still bore the Autobot insignia ontop of his Decepticon brand made them all wary of him and every intention he showed.

"Where are they?"

They had set up their base on this planet – a wayward little organic planet in the Andromeda system that was covered with flowers and enormous plant-life – because of its ability to cloak energy readings due to the thickness of the atmosphere and the almost constant clouds covering the Decepticon utopia.

Suddenly there was the sound of jet engines and Bumblebee turned to see a flock of Decepticon jets and an enormous helicopter approaching. He grinned and raced forward along with the rest of Team Chaar to greet them.

Megatron landed and swooped down to his knees to grab Bumblebee, kissing him firmly and tugging him close.

"Ngha!" Bumblebee laughed as he pulled away from the kiss. "Greedy, aren't we?"

"Five stellar cycles is far too long." Megatron growled before returning to his feet and carrying Bumblebee away to the home that Bumblebee and the other Decepticon's had built along with the rest of the small village.

"All Hail Lord Megatron! All Hail The Queen Bee!" The cheer rose up and Megatron grinned.

"The Decepticon Cause will rise again." He murmured and Bumblebee smiled.

"It already did with you coming back." Megatron smiled and kissed his mate as he entered the building, slamming the door closed.

_**End**_


End file.
